Blog użytkownika:QMikaa/ESC 14 Recap: Czyli ocena tegorocznych piosenek :D
Heey :D Cóż, mamy już koniec Marca, to oznacza że wszystkie piosenki Eurowizyjne na edycje 2014 zostały zebrane i warto by było je przesłuchać. Po co blog? Chcę przedstawić wam opinie moją i liczę też że może ktoś podzieli się i swoją. :D 37 piosenek, dusho. Oceniłem je w skali 1-10, oczywiście, żadne kraj nie otrzymał oceny 1 i 2 oraz 10. Będę wstawiał razem z linkiem do filmu z oficjalnej strony by ktoś kto się nie zapoznał, mógł to zrobić. Zaczyjnajmy. Greece - Rise Up! (Freaky Fortune ft. RiskyKidd) full|center|250 px Eh, nie no. Powiem tak, niczego się lepszego nie spodziewałem po Grecji po poprzedniej piosence o Darmowym Alkoholu ale no.. typowa Klubowa Piosenka typu Toca Toca bym powiedział. Nie jest okropna, nie jest też najlepsza ale cóż, telewizja ta miała trudności, przecież tam nawet nie ma dobrej teraz telewizji bo wyłączyli.. xd. No ale, dla klubówki daje''' 4/10.' Nie ganie ale ta piosenka z pewnością bardziej nadaje się na wielką imprę z alpaką niż by była oceniania wraz z innymi perełkami. Sweden - Undo (Sanna Nielsen) full|center|250 px Zanim zacznę, to trzeba nadmienić jedną rzecz. To SZWECJA (tak, Milekowy styl wypowiedzi ;u;). Niestety, ale jest to wręcz potęga jeśli chodzi i tworzenie tego typu show i piosenek. Jeśli ktoś ma złe zdanie o "Melodifestivalen" to niestety wysyłam do Psychiatry, na pewno lepiej zorganizowane i więcej jest emocji niż nasz festival w "oPolu". Piosenka nie przebije Ełforii ale z pewnością lepsza niż "You" z poprzedniego roku. Wywołuje emocje i tak powinno być, Szwecja jak zwykle, forma niezwykła. '''9/10' :D. Hungary - Running (Kallay-Saunders) center|250px No i cóż. Oto jedna z popowców która najpierw mrozi a później się uwalnia jak ogień. Węgry według mnie robią postępy. Ta piosenka z pewnością się obroni. Cóż, ale to plus a jest minus, piosenka ma pewną dziwaczność która wpływa dość szczególnie, nie jest idealna, ale jest bardzo dobra. Mogę się rozwiając ale wolę ją niż poprzednią, zeszłoroczną, w zasadzie, tak na serio Węgierskie piosenki nie były nigdy według mnie dobrze znoszone, raczej były one dla mnie takimi końcówkami w rankingu. 8/10, bardzo dobra ale jest z pewnością trochę chaotyczna. Israel - Same Heart (Mei Finegold) full|center|250 px Ow, Israel. Przypominam sobie jak kibicowałem waszej rodaczce poprzednim razem z nieziemską balladą jednak nie udało jej się przejść. A cóż to? Tygrys zamknięty w papierowym kartonie? Tak to wygląda, Mei niewątpliwie jest drapieżnikiem mogącym wykazać się lepiej w czymś rock'owym całkowicie a nie pop-rock lub ja bym raczej nazwał to zwyczajnym Popem, pazur widać ale Mei ma za dobry głos by go zniżać do poziomu Avril Lavigne. Według mnie tą piosenkę ratuje a nie przywala z łopaty, dwujęzykowość. Jednak, jest to dobra piosenka, ani gorsząca ani za bardzo lepsza, więc, 7'/10'? Wybacz Mei. Spain - Dancing in the Rain (Ruth Lorenzo) center|250px Hm, dziękuje wam za Ruth. Ta piosenka jest boska. Pokazuje powolny styl a później zostaje rozwinięta o przepiękny dźwięk w czasie gdy Ruth śpiewa tak samo jak na początku. Mamy również dwujęzykowość, hiszpan i anglik, podoba mi się mimo wszystko. Piosenka na pewno jest ciekawą propozycją. Ale niestety, pewnie zostaje nie doceniona tak samo jak do było z propozycją zeszłoroczną. No cóż, ja kibicuje Ruth, jest to druga 9/10 którą przyznaje. Estonia - Amazing (Tanja) full|center|250 px Em, no ja nie kumam, to był zamierzony efekt? Taka lekka zwyczajność, ale cóż, nie wiem czemu ale mam tą piosenkę na telefonie i słucham naprzemiennie z Litwińską ;u;. 7/10, byłoby dobrze gdyby jednak jakoś była mniej zwyczajna. United Kingdom - Childeren of the Universe (Molly) full|center|250 px Hm, piosenka czymś mnie zaskoczyła, nie wiem tylko co w niej takiego niezwykłego co jednak interesują. Powiem tak, dziękuje Brytanio że zrezygnowałaś z idiotycznych Jedward'sów oraz z poczciwej Tyler bo Molly zawołuje coś z tą piosenką. Boję się że nikomu sie ona raczej nie spodoba, jak to było z ESDM (Spain 2013) czy właśnie Tyler (Kingdom 2013). 7/10. Poland - My Słowianie - We Are Slavic (Donatan & Cleo) full|center|250 px Nie, wcale się nie pomyliłem z tytułem wersji Angielskiej. Jak widać, EBU sama podpisała przebój, bo taka jest nazwa na stronie. Wersja piosenki dodana to wersja Angielska jednakże, na scenie usłyszymy 1/3 English i 2/3 Polish. Ah, ta nasza Słowiańska Krew. Głupkowata i pełna idiotycznego masełka robionego przez cycate modelki plujące w ryj Szatanowi. Nie mam nic złego na myśli, ale ta piosenka jest oczojebna. Wkuwa Ci się do głowy i trzyma jak szalona. Na razie w notowaniach jesteśmy na środku rankingu co daje nam szanse na finał. Ale pamiętajmy że chyba mamy więcej wrogów tej piosenki niż zwolenników, zwłaszcza, że sami Polacy się rżną jezykiem która to wersja powinna być pokazana. Ale tak, usłyszymy obydwie co też nie jest dobrym wyjściem dla każdego. No cóż, jako Polak mógłbym dać 10/10 albo 9/10 ale ja się nie utożsamiam z Polakami, i dam 7/10, dziwnie to brzmi ale to prawda, piosenka się trzyma więc jest powyżej 5 a że jest jednak śmiechowata i może osiągnąć coś więcej niż Poprzednicy Polscy to 7. Lithuania - Attention (Vilija) full|center|250 px Ależ ja się modliłem żeby to nie ta piosenka została zaśpiewana.. A jednak i dobrze, bo ją polubiłem <3. Proszę was, Litewskie preselekcje można uznać za rżnięciem mózgu przez jakiegoś idiotę. Po pierwsze, piosenka była wybierana oddzielnie a oddzielnie wokalista. Dziwne wyrzucanie i powroty, dziwne zwroty akcji i końcowy efekt urywa dupe z efektem sześcianowym. No ale nie, piosenka nie jest tak zła jak inne. Raczej osoba która ją śpiewa to dupa, ale pół/pół. Nie bd potworem, piosenka się liczy, 8/10. F.Y.R. Macedonia - To the Sky (Tijana Dapcevic) full|center|250 px Em, jestem świadom możliwości wokalnych Tijany ale ta piosenka jest jak coś co można puszczać w supermarkecie.. nie obrażając marketowej muzy. Po prostu, piosenka , cytując krytyka "Ta piosenka to po prostu gejowskie disco". I mi się też tak wydaje. Ona nie ma czegoś specyficznego a głos Tijany jest zmarnowany jak głos biednej Mei. Tutaj już się nic nie obroniło ale masakra nie występuje,' 5/10?' EDIT: '''Przesłuchałem jej występ jeszcze raz, no i zobaczyłem na żywo, zmieniam zdanie, może gejowskie disco ale jakie! '''8/10 ;u; ;u; France - Moustache (Twin Twin) full|center|250 px Powiem szczerze.. co to k*rwa jest? Tak na serio.. ta piosenka mnie wkurza i to poważnie. Już nie mówię że to źle że Francuzi zostają przy swoim języku w piosenkach, bo ja to mocno doceniam.. ale ta piosenka wkurza wresztą, tą warstwą, zespół próbuje jakoś się wyróżniać i miałem wielkie pokłady nadziei dla niego ale pojechał. 4/10, sądzę że nie krzywdze nikogo bo ta piosenka krzywdzi innych. Switzerland - Hunters of Stars (Sebalter) full|center|250 px Nie wiem jak oni to zrobili, ale tej piosenki chce się słuchać. Pozytywnie nakręca. Z pewnością niespodziewałem się tego że piosenka akurat Szwajcarii pokaże coś więcej niż w zeszłym roku, Szwajcarzy sprawili mi wielki prezent. Ale oczywiście, można się przyczepić do wielu rzeczy.. ale odpuszczam im, niech się szczycą''' 8/10.' Piosenka cofa nas trochę w czasie do Wsi na terenie Angli co mnie cieszy bo nie ma samych "łubudu". Belarus - Cheesecake (Teo) full|center|250 px Em.. Eh... No.. Japrdl.. To mnie normalnie rozwala i to nie pozytywnie. Hm, taka Ruska kopia Robina Thicke'a xDDDD Ta piosenka ssie i to lepiej niż odkurzacz. Nie słuchajcie jej jeżeli bierzecie to na poważnie, że to będzie coś fajnego. Ta piosenka mnie rozwaliła i mam nadzieję że będę mógł wtedy sobie zrobić przerwę w oglądaniu bo j*bie mi przy niej mózg xDDDDD' 3/10', rly, postrzelcie mnie że musiałem tego słuchać. Montenegro - Moj Svijet (Sergej Cetkovic) full|center|250 px Dziękuje.. Dziękuje za nią. Nie jestem fanem tego języka.. Ale to jest cudne. Z przyjmnością słucham i ja na serio doceniam bardzo fakt że wystąpią z tą piosenką. Sergej, dziękuje, bo w końcu to on to napisał. I jeszcze ten boski widok w nagraniu..Po prostu, rozwala pozytywnie.. niestety, z ciężkim sercem przyznaje '''9/10' choć szczerze mogłoby to być nawet 11/10. Ireland - Heartbeat (Can-linn ft. Kasey) full|center|250 px Ta piosenka nie porywa tak jak poprzednia, ale nie jest zła, wolę ją zdecydowanie od Belaruskiego sernika. Trochę takie folkowe dźwięki słychać (folkowe z Anglii, nie można mylić z Polskimi). Trudno jest powiedzieć coś lepszego bo nie pozbierałem się po serniku.. 7/10. Ukraine - Tick-Tock (Maria Yaremchuk) full|center|250 px Dziękuje że przerobiliście trochę tą okropną piosenkę. Poprzednia wersja przywoływała u mnie wymiotowanie krwią. Ta wersja jest lepsza, chwytliwa, ale niestety, nie pokona zeszłorocznej propozycji, Zlata ustawiła poprzeczkę wysoko. 6/10. San Marino - Maybe - Forse (Valentina Monetta) full|center|235 px Czy jest zła? Nie. Czy ma jakieś szanse? Nie. Nie no, ja nie widzę by coś to dało, pamiętamy Valentina, twoje starty by wreszcie wejść do finału.. prawie się udało w zeszłym roku ale w tym to ja się postrzele jak się uda. Bo tamta piosenka była super, a ta nie. Ale porównywanie że jest tragedią byłoby idiotyczne. 5/10. 'Hoppie, oto hasło z tej piosenki dla ciebie.. "''Meeeeejbi?" ;u; ;u; Armenia - Not Alone (Aram MP3) full|center|235 px Aram, Aram, Aram, Armenia. Piosenka zjawiskowa choć uważam że trochę za wolno :< Początkowo, może jakby moment przyśpieszenia i te mocniejsze basy były lepiej widoczne? Nie no, wielkie brawa Armenia bo jednak super i niesamowicie :D. 9/10''' Italy - La Mia Citta (Emma Marrone) full|center|235 px Jeeeessssuuuu.. kocham. Nie mówiąc o fakcie że jednak mamy kolejny kraj w języku ojczystym. Gratuluje bo piosenka dobrze wybrana, mocna, żywiołowa, superowa. Jedyne co mógłbym się przyczepić to trochę.. dziwny teledysk? ;u; Ale nie, LOL, jeszcze nie mówiłem o Austrii a to dopiero będzie odlot ;u;. Emma, przyjeżdżaj do Polski i duet z Ewelinką! <3 10/10 19 z 37 Wiem, dawno po Eurowizji, a w zasadzie w czasie kiedy to piszę, to tak jeden dzień, ale chcę to dokończyć :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach